Customer premise equipment (CPE) devices such as gateway devices and set-top boxes (STB) are typically installed at a customer premise so that a subscriber may receive multimedia services offered by a multiple systems operator (MSO). CPE devices face increasing resource demands due to the need to support many real time and non-real time operations such as local recordings, local playback, streaming sessions and media copy and transcoding operations. For example, a STB can be used by the subscriber to access a variety of multimedia services, including but not limited to live or linear television, digital video recorder (DVR) content, video-on-demand (VoD) content, over-the-top (OTT) content, and others.
Non-real time operations such as media copy and transcoding operations do not require real time processing or delivery and are only constrained by network bandwidth, yet the processing of non-real time operations at a high bitrate may create a shortage of device or network resources and may cause degradation to the processing of real time operations. There is a need for non-real time operations to be processed at optimal transfer speeds to create a better user experience, but a balance is desired so that the processing of non-real time operations does not interfere with the processing of real time operations at a CPE device. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon methods and systems for allocating device resources and bandwidth between real time and non-real time operations.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.